


Be Mine

by Arca0



Series: Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Sterek Valentine’s Day EventDía 13 - Se Mío-Solo piénsalo. Tu serás mío y yo seré tuyo, todos lo sabrán. No tendremos que escaparnos de la fiesta, no tendremos que esperar todo un año para vernos.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628932
Kudos: 16





	Be Mine

Desde siempre el mundo ha estado habitado por distintos tipos de seres sobrenaturales, nuestra historia es una antigua, de aquellos tiempos en los que las criaturas aun no se veían obligadas a esconderse en las sombras. Es la historia del segundo hijo de la loba alfa y uno de los hijos del bosque.

Derek era un hombre lobo destinado a ser el segundo al mando de su hermana Laura, un hombre valeroso y de gran inteligencia, un guerrero y estratega sin igual que cayó presa del amor cuando no era más que un cachorro al conocer un hada en la primera fiesta de reunión a la que asistió.

Stiles era su apodo, pues un hada jamás revela su nombre, tenía la misma edad que Derek y era hermoso en cada sentido que el lobo pudiese imaginar. Su madre le advirtió sobre la belleza de las hadas pero Derek solo tenía ojos para él, todas las demás parecían comunes, no brillaban como Stiles ni hablaban o reían como él. El joven lobo quedó prendado sin saber que aquel hada a quien tanto añoraba también lo veía con curiosidad.

  
El primer año que Derek apareció fue la quinta vez que Mieczyslaw asistió a una fiesta de reunión. Mientras que los lobos deben esperar hasta los 15 o 16 años por su primer cambio, las hadas comienzan a asistir apenas alcanzan su madures mágica, para él fue a los 10 años, el más joven de todos. Se hizo amigos a los cuales veía cada año pero ese en especial solo tenía ojos para Derek.

El primer año no le habló, tampoco el segundo, el tercero el lobo apareció totalmente cambiado, todo músculos y sombra de barba rodeado de hombres y mujeres de todas las especies. Teniendo tantos candidatos Mieczyslaw sabía que el joven lobo no le daría ni la hora.

  
Derek no estaba seguro de como acercarse al hada, por lo que había escuchado Stiles era versado en varios temas, talentoso en muchas artes y jamás había demostrado interés en nadie más allá de una amistad. El lobo dedicaba gran parte del año a estudiar y entrenar, creciendo tanto intelectual como físicamente, con la esperanza de impresionar a su amado, pero nada funcionaba.

-¿Por qué no solo le hablas? Así se empiezan las conversaciones- murmuró Scott mientras masticaba un trozo de carne.

-No seas tonto, Derek no sabe hablar- Erica parecía convencida de lo que decía, eso debería molestarlo pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Entonces yo le voy a hablar- Scott se limpió las manos y se acercó con paso decidido al grupo de Stiles, Derek podía escucharlo saludar y presentarse, comenzaron a hablar y pronto el lobo hacía gestos para que se acercaran, Erica tomó a Derek del codo y lo llevó con ellos.

No fue tan nefasto como Derek esperaba, Stiles era encantador y amable, tenía un sentido del humor extraño y parecía tener gran complicidad con sus amigos: Kira, una kitsune, Allison, una humana, Boyd otra hada y Malia, una mujer coyote que, tal y como Derek descubrió esa noche, era una prima lejana.

Así inició su amistad que fue mutando al cabo de algunos años en los que compartieron muchas cosas, la primera vez que Stiles lo tomó de la mano, cuando Derek se atrevió a besarle, la vez que se escaparon de la fiesta para pasar tiempo caminando por el bosque, su primera noche juntos.

  
Estaban en la casa de Stiles, como siempre pues las fiestas de reunión siempre son en el bosque de las hadas. Derek llevaba un rato despierto escuchando el latir del corazón de su amante. Cuando Stiles despertó ambos sonrieron perezosamente, entrelazando sus dedos y acurrucándose juntos.

-Stiles- Derek interrumpió el silencio.

-¿hmm?- fue la única respuesta pues el hada estaba quedándose dormido otra vez. 

-Huyamos juntos- propuso el lobo. No era la primera vez que lo decía pero Stiles siempre se negaba, las uniones entre especies estaban mal vistas especialmente entre las hadas.

-Derek…

-No, escúchame. Podemos formar nuestra propia manada, estaremos juntos- hablaba rápido, sin querer ser interrumpido.

-Derek no, ¿No te das cuenta? No funcionará.

-Solo piénsalo. Tu serás mío y yo seré tuyo, todos lo sabrán. No tendremos que escaparnos de la fiesta, no tendremos que esperar todo un año para vernos.

Todo sonaba esplendido para Stiles, pero habían secretos que Derek no conocía y que lo mantenían atado a las hadas.

-Deberíamos volver a la fiesta- susurró Stiles luego de un amargo silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> Salúdame en ar-ca-0.tumblr.com


End file.
